Taboo
by Lovesrival
Summary: <html><head></head>Summery inside. Slash! I don't own Glee. Otherwise the pairing would be in a totally diffrent order. If you have any songs you want to be put in this fic, just put them in a review or pm me :  Please read this!</html>
1. Chapter 1

Please don't hate on this story, it's my first Glee story! Any ways enjoys

Summery:There was only one way to get by in highschool, and that's to be perfect. But everyone has their secret's. And Finn, Puck, and Sam is their sexuality. So when they starts a relationship with someone nowhere near perfect, how long will it take until everything comes crashing down?

Taboo

Chapter One

**Finn**

High School was a bitch.

He knew it, the other students knew it, hell even some teachers knew it.

High school was a place where you was supposed to go to learn. But instead, you get surrounded by people who will judge you in a snap.

And that's why he had to keep it a secret. One that he, might, reveal once high school is over.

But he can feel his walls about to break.

The walls he built so no one, especially HIM, would see through it.

See some people would call him stupid. Shocking right?

Wrong.

He acted stupid so no one would think that he actually listened during school, which is a quick way to lose everything next to being gay. He, unfortunately, had both problems.

He first found out he was gay when after football practices he started thinking certain, thoughts, about Puck. About his tones musceles. His dark, raven hair. And his eyes. Such rich, chocalate brown eyes.

And then another problem came in.

And this problem came in the shape of a rather small, for a boy, boy with lemon blonde hair, swimmers body, and forest green eyes. His name was Sam. He was nerdy, funny, and kinda on the stupid side.

Overall, he was adorable.

Now, anytime him and Rachel do anything, he pictures two bodies. One with a dark tan and strong arms and chest. The other, with blond hair and big,nice,full lips moaning his name.

Finn snapped himself out of it as Sam, Puck, and Will (Since I have no idea how to spell will's last name I'm going to go with will lol) walked in.

Sam and Puck sat on either side of him, trapping him with his crushes.

And then problem number three came in.

Quinn, with all her stuck up beuty, waltzed in the room.

He loved her, really he did. But more in the sisterly way. Besides she was just using him so there was no emotions.

Right?

**Puck**

Puck couldn't help the smirk as he walked into the chior room for Glee club. He made sure to 'accedintly' smack Sam's ass as he went in.

No one knew, but Sam was his boyfriend.

And he loved Sam.

Sam was diffrent. He didn't give in to his urges just because he was hot and had a bad ass attitude.

No, Sam wasen't a slut like most people he 'dated'. Sam was still very much a virgin.

And, for some reason, Puck thought that it should remain that way.

Sam was a pure creature. Sure he had his faults, but he very much made up with his looks and personality. And if anyone tried to take him away, he would cut their nuts off and shove them down their throat.

Well, maybe not anyone. See, both of them have been talking about trying to get Finn into their relationship. But Sam was hesident. He was under the impression that Finn didn't like him. But Puck knew better.

Finn was in denial. Hell, he was in that stage not to long ago. But he came out of it.

And Finn would to.

He would make sure of it.

**Sam**

Sam didn't know what he did, but he knew that Finn didn't like him. And it was quite simple to see.

For one, whenever he had to sit beside Finn, Finn would stiffen and look anywhere but at him. Which he was doing now.

And even though he tried to tell himself he wasen't hurt, that Finn has the right to be mad at him if he wants to be, some part of his mind still said that it was hurt.

Luckly though, he had Puck. Puck would help him. He always did.

He tried to act careless around everyone else, but he could see that Puck was actually a carefull person. Sam was almost sure that if Sam was jumped, Puck would find whoever did it and end them.

Almost.

But he wasen't going to complain. Puck chose HIM. He could have had Quinn. Santana. Hell, even Rachel if he tried hard enough. And as much as that hurt to know that Puck had all those to fall back on while he had nothing, he still chose him. And that was enough for Sam.

Sam knew that Puck wanted to do IT to. But he wasen't sure. He heard what Puck was like last year. And he was afraid that after they had sex, that Puck would leave him.

That was re-inforced when he suggested bringing Finn into this relationship. But he knew why he like Finn. He was cute, strong, and loyal.

But, once again, Finn didn't like him.

"Alright class. Today I want each of you to sing a song that tells you how much you feel about someone in this room. You don't have to say who, but just get the song and sing it." Will said.

Sam already knew who he was going to do his song about.

Finn.

* * *

><p>So is it good? Should I just give up? Review please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Please don't hate on this story, it's my first Glee story! Any ways enjoys. Also people, I need some song recomdiations because I don't seem to be able to think of any songs when I need them XD

Also, I will be introducing two new characters in this and next chapter so heres what they look like.

Kaleb: male,5'10, shoulder length brown hair, really pale skin, and kinda cocky. He's a tennor/bass.

Taylor: female, 5'0, brown hair that reaches the small of her back thats usually put in a ponytail with tan skin. She's a soprano/ alto.

Summery:There was only one way to get by in highschool, and that's to be perfect. But everyone has their secret's. And Finn, Puck, and Sam is their sexuality. So when they starts a relationship with someone nowhere near perfect, how long will it take until everything comes crashing down?

Taboo

Chapter Two

**Finn**

Finn could handle a lot of things.

Being bossed around, pretending that he's stupid, and an occasional slushy in the face.

But there was one thing he couldn't handle.

And that was the locker room.

It was hard enough with just random guys walking around practically naked and sweaty. But no it just had to get worse.

His two crushes just HAD to be on the football team too.

Hince, his dillema.

"Hey Finn, whats up?" Puck asked walking up to him with all his usual swag.

"Nothing much, how about you?" Finn asked, trying to keep his eyes upstairs since Puck was almost naked accept that towel around his waiste.

"Nothing much. Listen can I talk to you about something?" Puck asked as he opened his locker which was, wait for it, right by Finn's.

"Sure dude. You know you can tell me anything." Finn stated. Puck seemed to look around for a moment, and apparently liked what he saw when he stopped and looked at Finn.

"I think I'll just wait until you put some clothes on." Puck said with a smirk on his face.

"Why not just tell me while I'm in the towel?" Finn said with a small blush covering his cheeks.

"I would, if you had a towel on." Puck pointed down and Finn looked down to see, and to his embaressment, that his towel was puddled on the floor.

Blushing, he quickly pulled his boxers on that was hanging out his locker.

After they both got dressed, Finn in a grey McKinnley High Football School shirt on and a pair of tight black jeans.

Puck had on a tight black t-shirt and faded blue jeans.

"What did you need, Puck?" Finn asked with a cute curious look on his face.

"Walk with me." Puck said with a smirk on his face.

With that said, Puck walked out of the locker room expecting Finn to follow him.

And he did.

As they were walking, Finn had time to wonder how Puck got all his confidence.

Confidence that he could only dream of.

**Puck**

Puck finally stopped walking at the familiar place. A place that he only took the ones special to him.

The dinner was decorated old fashin. Practically looked like a place where old timers would go to talk about the old days. But yet, it was second to only one other place. Breadsticks.

He remebered the first time he brought Sam here. How his eyes lit up like a kid in the candy store. And he looked over at Finn to see how he would react to this place.

And he saw the same exact thing.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me we were going to K's dinner?" He asked. His only answer was a laugh as Puck walked past him to the door.

This truely was the perfect place. The inside had red and white checkered floors and matching walls. The tables had red padding on them and the chairs were pure white.

Puck went to a red booth that was right by the window and smiled as he sat down. He truely did love this place. It was the only thing that didn't change since his childhood.

"Hello, and welcome to K's dinner. My name is Kaleb. Do you need a moment to look over the menues?" Kaleb said seeming to be bored out of his mind.

"I'm ready, are you Finn?" Puck didn't even have to look at the menu.

"Yes, I'll take a cherry coke along with a chilly burger (wish I could have one right now) and a order of rings." Kaleb nodded at Finn's order. Also, Kaleb wore a light blue shirt with a red apron on over it and black pants on.

"Alright, and you?" Kaleb asked turning torwards Puck.

"I will have a chilly cheese dog and a order of fries. Can I get a strawberry smoothy?" Puck asked and the waiter nodded and walked off.

"Man football practice was killer." Puck groaned as they waited for their drinks. Finn laughed along, and Puck thought he saw a blur of yellow outside the window.

**Sam**

Shocked.

Pissed.

Scared.

Sad.

Yet, as all these emotions ran through Sam, he felt numb.

His boyfriend, HIS boyfriend, was sitting in our special booth with FINN. Finn of all people.

He was shocked and pissed that Puck took Finn to, not only their special restraunt, but in the exact booth that their first date was on.

Hell, their name's were even on the bottom of the table.

The funny thing was though, was that Puck never took anyone to that booth. He said that it was their booth. He would never take anyone but Sam to that booth.

Did he say that to everyone he dated?

Were they even dating?

The last question scared him. He was always afraid that Puck was cheating on him.

But could Puck be cheating WITH him?

That made him pissed.

He was sad because he could see that Finn was making Puck smile. Actually SMILE. Not his famous, sexy smirk. But smile.

With tears in his eyes, Sam quickly turned on his heals and ran away from the dinner's window that was forever branded in his brain.

As he was running, he accidently bumped into someone. As he looked up, he was surprised to see Dave their.

"S-sorry." Sam muttered while getting up.

"No, I'm sorry." Dave muttered as he stood up. Dave had changed a lot since the whole Kurt incident. But luckly, Kurt was back and he was working on his attitude adjustments.

"Wait, what's wrong?" Dave asked as he saw the tears that seemed to be swimming in his eyes.

And with that, Sam stood and ran.

Next day

**NO POV**

"Alright class, today you preform the songs that describe how you felt about someone. So first things first. I have all your name's in this one hat, and when I pull your name out the hat you come up and up is Britiney!" Will said and everyone clapped and cheered while Britiney went up their and sang "Your loves my drug". The whole time, she was looking at Artie, while Santana was glarring holes at both of them.

"Good job Brit. Next up is Sam!" Sam got up and smiled at the group.

They all watched shocked as Sam walked down to the front of the class and started singing "Don't you want me?" With Rachel being the female part.

After his song was over, he ran out the room with tears in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Ok does anyone know if it's illegal to copy and paste songs by artist on here? Because I reeeaaaly don't wanna type them all. Also this song is by Human League. Pleasssse review, I live off those! :) Also if you like Power Rangers, Twilight, YugiohHarryPotter check out my other stories. Pleassssse! lol also, would anyone read a story if I made a Twilight and Glee crossover with Jacob and Sam as the main couple?<p> 


	3. Read this if you wish story to continue

OK you guys, I'm having a situation. While I am glad that this story seems to be going good, I'm kinda depressed that no one seems to like any of my other stories and those are the ones I actually spent time working on. So if I feel like no one likes my other storys to, I might end up quiting writing all together. So please, check out my other stories and decide if I should continue. You guys reviews will be the decison maker. I'll wait until sometime either this or next week and if i still fill like this I might delete my account all together. So please, help me out and review on my OTHER stories.


	4. AN mistake read this please

Lol ok obviously i wordered this wrong the first time. What i was asking last chapter is if i should delete the story not my account sorry about that guys. And if I sound childish saying this, then whatever. Lol anyways i will be working on my glee, yugiohharry, and power ranger fic when i get home. But please tell me if u think i should delete my other stories 


	5. Chapter 3

A/N: OMG I totally did not mean to wait this long before updating! I'm so sorry! Please, please, please forgive me!

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Summery:There was only one way to get by in high school, and that's to be perfect. But everyone has their secret's. And Finn, Puck, and Sam is their sexuality. So when they starts a relationship with someone nowhere near perfect, how long will it take until everything comes crashing down?

Taboo

Chapter Three

Pucks P.O.V

Three days.

That's all I have to make up with Sam.

For some reason, he knew that that song he song in Glee two days ago was directed towards him. But he couldn't think of anything that he did to hurt the younger boy's feelings. And maybe he was being paranoid, but he was pretty sure he was getting both the silent treatment and avoided.

For in three days was the biggest event in someones life.

Prom.

And Puck planned on taking both Finn and Sam, no matter what it takes.

He was currently sitting in Math, bored out of his mind.

Who is so bored that they come up with the stuff? He asked himself in his head.

Tapping his pencil, he looked at the clock. And saw that it was the five-minutes-of-doom. He called it that because these five minutes seemed to be the slowest and longest.

Getting out his phone, he sent a quick text to Sam.

_Hey, are you talking to me yet? _

The moment after he sent that, he felt his phone vibrate. Getting his phone out of his pocket, he couldn't help but smile at Sam's name on his text alert.

He frowned however as he read the rather short text.

_I know. Sams_ text said. And it confused the hell out of Puck. Hearing the bell ring, he quickly jumped out of his chair and flying to Sams art class.

"What do you know?" He asked as he stopped Sam right by his locker since he managed to avoid him at the art room.

"I know about you and Finn. And I get it, he's hotter, sexier, and cuter. Just give me time and I'm-" He was interrupted as Puck's lips suddenly claimed his. Gasping, he tried to push himself away from the older teen, only to feel the others hands on his hips in a bone crushing grip.

After the kiss, Sam just then noticed how empty the hall ways was and wondered how long he took to get to his locker.

"There is nothing going on between me and Finn. I told you that I'm simply trying to see if he's interested in being in a relationship with ALL of us. What would make you think I would pick him over you?" Puck asked, wondering how long Sam had these doubts of Puck's faithfulness.

"Well, I saw you two at our spot." Sam replied, looking down at the floor after shutting his locker.

And suddenly, it made since to Puck.

Sam felt replaced.

"Well, it's OK now. So NOW, we can start looking for prom suites." Sam chuckled at Pucks innocent sentence.

"I say, that we actually talk about ways to get Finn into our relationship before prom." Puck's eyes just about popped out of his skull as he heard Sam say that.

"You mean..." Puck asked not wanting to get his hopes up.

Finn's POV

I sigh as I look at the clock by the front door.

I'm currently waiting for Puck to get here so the two could watch a movie. It was kind of a tradition they had. Every Tuesday they would each bring a movie and they would watch the movies. Finn usually had comedies while Puck had horror. But the clock seemed to be broking, with how slow it was going. Each tick seeming to last a life time.

When the doorbell rang, echoing across the house, Finn jumped up from his laying position on the couch and went to answer the door.

And to his surprise, there were TWO people.

"Hey." Sam said while looking down.

Finn frowned at that. It seemed every time he talked to the boy now and days, he looked scared, nervous, or awkward.

"Hey." He said and opened the door wider, allowing the pair in.

When Puck walked in after Sam, Finn grabbed his arm.

"Dude, whats he doing here?" Finn asked in a harsher tone then necessary, not exactly noticing that he was being kind of a douche.

"Oh, he was bored and I thought, the more the merrier, so I invited him. Is that a problem?" Puck explained.

Finn just looked at him like he was a idiot.

This was their thing, Sam had no right to be here! Sure, he had a crush on Sam but he loved Puck. And if Sam thought he was going to replace Finn, he's in for a rude awakening.

"Dude, this is our thing. Besides, out of all people you could have invited you had to chose him?" Finn asked, feeling like he was going to loose his cool.

"Hey, don't rag on him! He's my friend! Sorry I wanted my two friends to also become friends." Puck hissed.

"I would never become friends with him." Finn said and was quite surprised when he felt a sudden pain in his jaw.

"Dude, you hit me!" He accused Puck.

"No shit Sherlock! You are going to become friends with him." Puck said in a voice that usually worked on Finn.

But not this time.

"Why would I want to be friends with a blond haired, ugly, fat, _slut._" He said.

The moment the words left his mouth though, he wish he took them back. How could he say such things? Sam was, from what he heard and sure, maybe he asked a lot about Sam, one of the nicest people. And he's over here calling him a slut.

They both turned though as they heard a sob in the door way to the living room, just now noticing that the door has been wide open.

End of Chapter Two

Oh snap! Was it good? Please say it was good! Lol and pleas review my lovelies. I"m sorry it took me so long, I'm currently getting ready for finals so I'm trying to balance school, work, home, and my other stories.

Also, I need your guys help. I want to start a crossover with JacobSam as the pairing. Tell me if this sounds like something you would read:

When Jacob ran away after Bella's wedding, he thought that he would never love again. But then he meets cute, and adorable Sam Evans. But will he be able to love him and protect him from all their demons?

Ok anyways please tell me if you would read that. Thanks you guys!


	6. Chapter 4

**Sam POV**

I looked at the  
>pair still standing by the open door. Of course I spied on them, I<br>mean if you knew someone was talking about you would you just sit on  
>the couch and pretend that you didn't know?<p>

I thought Finn was  
>over all a nice person. The way he seemed to help anyone. Like Artie<br>get on the football team, and helped Quinn we he thought she was  
>pregnant with his child instead of running away like Puck.<p>

Wait, rewind. Did  
>he call me fat? Oh god, I HAVE been slacking! I didn't know it would<br>be this noticeable though! See, my parents caught up to what I was  
>doing and helped me stop last week. Of course, it was one of the<br>hardest thing I've ever done. And knowing basically how many calories  
>is in everything you eat isn't exactly helping...<p>

Feeling so many  
>emotions, I feel like I'm going to explode.<p>

Needing to get out  
>the house, I do something that I've been getting quite use to,<br>running. I ran out the front door, feeling tears starting to rush to  
>my eyes.<p>

As I run down the  
>side walk, I run towards the one place that I feel is totally<br>protected from everything. The tree house in the woods me and a few  
>other friends made when I use to live here. Climbing up the latter<br>that's nailed to the tree, memories come to me at once.

I remember my  
>first kiss here. Me and Dave, I can't remember his last name because<br>we were 12 at the time, were hanging here after I called Dave crying.  
>I had just heard that I was going to have a little brother and sister<br>and I was afraid that my parents would start to love them more than  
>me. But Dave was there for me, like my knight in shinning armor, and<br>reminded me that I was their eldest and they would always love me. In  
>fact, with how annoying some little kids are, they might love you<br>more. And then they kissed. It was just a sweet, innocent kiss. But  
>it spoke volumes. I guess you could say we dated for two weeks,<br>before I had to move. I've never seen him again.

When I get in  
>there, I look at the familiar room. It was brown, and had dust now,<br>with a few shelves and a rug that was a tacky yellow that Dave's mom  
>was going to throw away.<p>

"Evans, what the  
>fuck are you doing here?"<p>

**Dave's POV**

I look at the God  
>that stands before me. If I believed in a God, I would say that Sam<br>is closely related to him. His gorgeous lemon colored hair and huge  
>lips that seem to just beg to be kissed. Along with his green eyes<br>that seem posses a purity only angels should have.

"Korafsky? How  
>the hell do you even know about this place?" Sam's green eyes say<br>with confusion. But as I looks in Sam's eyes I notices something.  
>They seem puffy. Has he been crying?<p>

"Sam, is  
>something wrong?" I ask, switching over to my soft voice.<p>

"No, I'm fine.  
>Why?" I watched as he hurriedly tried to wipe at his eyes, only<br>looking more innocent in my eyes.

"You've been  
>crying, why?" I watch as he seems to hesitate.<p>

"I'll tell you,  
>just as long as you don't tell anyone else."<p>

And he did.

After he was done,  
>to say I was pissed would be a understatement. For one, Puck had a<br>perfect angel, and he wants to add someone else in his relationship.  
>Doesn't Sam mean more to him then a toy. To just play with and then<br>toss away when something else comes along.

"I say you need  
>to dump Puck." I watch as his eyes seem to widen at the thought. I<br>could only imagine whats going on through his head. To see the guy he  
>loves, wanting someone else. Oh wait, I can.<p>

"B-but-"

"Sam, he's using  
>you. Think about it, if Finn joined your relationship who's going to<br>be the odd man out? I mean no offense but those two have been  
>together since they were in fucking diapers." I watch as he hangs<br>his head in defeat.

"Not only that,  
>but if what you say is true then it seems like Puck doesn't care<br>about your opinion. And not only that, but I'll bet you that almost  
>anything that Finn is going to end up with Puck." I say, watching<br>Sam's head duck at Finn's name. "Speaking of which, I'm going to  
>have to talk to Finn. I don't know where he gets off calling you<br>those things."

"What? Dave, no.  
>I don't want anyone fighting over me." I look in Sam's eyes and see<br>concern leaking into his eyes.

"Which makes me  
>wanna fight more. They think they could just say that stuff and get<br>away with it?"

"Why do you care  
>so much?" Sam ask me.<p>

"You remind me  
>of a crush I use to have when I was a kid. Hell, he was my first kiss<br>and it was right here." I say, remembering Sam. But I couldn't  
>remember his last name.<p>

"Did he have  
>brown hair and were you two twelve?" I look up at him in surprise.<p>

"How-" And  
>then I see it. If you took away the blond hair and but brown hair on<br>the guy that was standing by me, he would be a replica of what I  
>thought my childhood crush would be.<p>

Sam seemed to  
>smile and take a few steps closer to me. His smell, smelling of sweat<br>and cheap shower body wash and Sam.

At that moment I  
>knew what I wanted. And I was going to take it. Sam.<p>

And with that, we  
>kissed.<p>

End of Chapter  
>Four.<p>

So do you guys  
>think I should do a TwilightGlee fic? It would be a Sam and another  
>male guy from Twilight. Please review and tell me who you would want<br>me to pair.

So was it good, bad? I don't know why the story is showing up like this

sorry about that. Please review!


End file.
